Heartbroken And Gone
by Killer Pepsi-Cupcakes
Summary: Shawn decides that it’s time to leave. Steph knows that Shawn and Hunter have gotten into an argument and thinks that’s the reason why. Shawn denies it but still demands the retirement anyways, what happens next you have to read.
1. Prologue

AN: **Rated M**-_although I don't know if it will for sure be a 'M' fic I'll just put that put just in case. I was listening to Nickelback and it hit me. I NEED TO MAKE A FIC WHERE SHAWN RETIRES!! I thought. So here we are. Knowing me I hate being asked "Is Shawn retiring?" I also just avoid anything with Shawn and retirement. Does that make me a hypocrite? Oh my Chris is right. ((Don't mind me I have no idea what I'm talking about)) **Please R&R kkthx **  
_

Synopsis: _ Shawn decides that it's time to leave. Stephanie knows that Shawn and Hunter have gotten into an argument and thinks that's the reason why. Shawn denies it but still demands the retirement anyways….what happens next you have to read :]_

Pairings: **Shawn/Hunter (Shawter)**, Orton/Edge, Chris/Shawn….Shawn/practically everyone mentioned and more..

* * *

**~xProloguex~**

Shawn sat on the bench next to the door anxiously. He was contemplating on how he should deliver the announcement, even more nervous because going to the General Manager's office always made him think he was in trouble like a student getting sent to the principal's office. He inhaled nervously, then he considered to come back at a later time.

What was he thinking? Couldn't he have just called and told McMahon? He wanted no one to know except him and the officials. Then right when he was going to leave, he knew it was too late to turn back, the door opened. Out came Orton and Edge. Shawn closed his eyes and grumbled.

"Crud." He said. The guys had a smirk on their faces. It was going to be harder than he thought because Vince wasn't in the office, it was his daughter and General Manager Vickie Guerrero. _"Why must I have the worst timing." _He thought to himself.

"Well if it isn't The Heartbreak Kid. What brings you to the lovely General Manager's office." Edge mockingly said. "Wait I'm assuming you and Hunter had some problems so you came to tell Steph."

"It's personal issues. And no it doesn't include Hunter thank you very much. Plus before you go saying it also it doesn't include Chris either so you can cross him off that list." Shawn grinned. Orton and Edge frowned as if he ruined their fun game. Stephanie and Vickie happily let Shawn in and closed the door. They pointed to a chair Shawn could sit in. He sat in the chair and clasped his hands together as if he was going to pray.

"What seems to be the problem Shawn?" Stephanie asked, her voice curious. Shawn looked at Stephanie then took a glance at Vickie, at that moment he regretted the relationship they had through their perspective husbands. He let out a sigh, letting the ladies know it wasn't good news.

"You know how…" He paused and let out another sigh. "You know how much I love doing my job." The girls blinked as they tried to find the right words to say.

"Shawn," Vickie said as she stood by Stephanie, "Are you trying to get a release from your contract?" Shawn cringed and nodded. "But I don't understand, last week you were happy with what we had in store with DX and Rated RKO. I can't comprehend on how come suddenly you would want to retire?!" Shawn looked down at the floor.

"Did you somehow get in an argument with Hunter or any other superstar?" Stephanie asked curiously. Shawn cringed again, he knew they can all read him like a book. Shawn snapped his head up and stared at the girls.

"Stephanie McMahon, Vickie Guerrero, I would like to be discharged from the Raw roster and released from my contract." Shawn said in a light clam tone. "It has nothing to do with any argument. I just feel that it is my time to leave this business." The girls gasped as they could tell in his voice he was being serious.

"We still don't understand. I mean just years ago you said you would want to stay in this business as long as the fans scream the loudest for the longest, heck you even cried and broke down in front of my father when you were _forced_ to retire." Stephanie said as her voice had risen to a frustrated crescendo.

"Why now?" Vickie said as she could feel her throat tighten. Shawn flashed a sweet smile, knowing the reaction he would get.

"My candle has burnt out. The fire that kept me all passionate about the business disappeared. I ain't getting younger." Shawn joked. "And with all the youngsters like Randy and Bourne I know I can leave the business happily remembered as 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels." He chuckled.

The girls frowned in disappointment, they didn't want someone they loved as a friend to leave. But of course they couldn't deny what Shawn wanted, if he wanted 3 weeks off he would get it in a blink of an eye.

"Very well then. We'll make it official at the 25th anniversary party 3 days from now. But if you ever want to change your mind before then we'll be happy to change it." Stephanie smiled. "But please do think on it before then. Please consider that you'll be leaving a part of your heart." Shawn nodded. He got out of the chair and opened the door.

"Thank you for your time ladies." Shawn smiled as he left.


	2. Chapter I: Reassurance

AN: _I know what you're thinking: "This is a Shawn fic how come Shawn isn't in the chapter?! OMG" I can reassure you Shawn will be in the next chapter *sparkle* Let's clear up a few thing here. The Anniversary part hasn't happened yet. The guys went to the bar had a little too much fun. Like I said it's all gonna be explained in the next chapter please feel free to **R&R**. All kinds of feedback is welcome ;]_

* * *

**~xChapter I: Reassurancex~**

"Didn't I tell you not to drink so much?" John said as Randy hurled into the toilet bowl. John closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch Randy vomit. Edge tied his golden locks back with a hair tie, he looked at John and sighed.

"You're not even helping the situation John. Go watch TV or something." Edge said. Randy continued to vomit in the toilet. "Don't mind him just let it all out. I bet you'll be fine in the morning." Edge reassured the retching man. John stared at Edge in amazement.

"I seriously don't know how you do it?"

"Do what?" Edge said as he checked his body for any bruising or scratches. There was a minor bruise on his left shoulder, slight swelling on his cheek and a scratch on his forehead, all which would be gone before his next appearance. Edge helped Randy stand up, he too also suffered minor bruising except his eye, which was black.

"Dang, we sure beat you up real good." John joked. There was a 6-man tag team main event between Rated RKO, Chris Jericho, DX, and John Cena. Not to mention DX and Rated RKO had a previous match that night before the main event. Edge gently pushed Randy to John, John seemed confused. "Explain to me why I'm holding the sick man here." John asked.

"Because the sick man just happens to be _your_ boyfriend. Meaning _you_ have to put _him_ to bed." Edge grinned. John groaned, the two were both drunk but John didn't feel like wanting to be the responsible boyfriend at the moment.

"I hate you." John grumbled.

"Hey he's easy to put into bed, trust me, I dated him. Plus I already stayed with him whilst he was hurling all over the place, as far as I know, my part is done."

Randy was resting on John for support. His head started to throb, John helped him into the bed while Edge grabbed a bucket just in case Randy needed to vomit again. Randy groaned as he leaned toward the bucket. Edge grabbed a couple of water bottles and handed them to Randy, Randy looked confused.

"You're going to need to drink some water to replace the fluids. Plus it'll stop you from vomiting for a bit." Edge said in a light calm tone. He opened one of the bottles and Randy chugged down the bottle. He was right, Randy still felt ill but not as ill to where he needed to hurl. John looked as amazed as Randy. Just how in the world could Edge stay so calm, even John himself felt he need to vomit at some points. Edge sighed as he got up and headed for the door.

"You're leaving?" John said.

"Yeah Chris partied just as hard as Randy did, so did Hunter. So I have to go check on Chris to make sure he didn't pass out on the floor or anything."

"What if Randy needs help. I don't have a strong stomach for vomit you know." John replied. Edge laughed.

"If Randy runs to the bathroom just check he doesn't go on the floor, then after he's done put him back into the bed and give him water. I doubt he'll need to hurl anymore it's amazing what water can do." Edge said as he opened the door. "I'll be back in the morning to check that you didn't kill him" He joked as he left the room.

:: Meanwhile ::

Chris was already going to head to bed until he heard a knock on the door. He groaned and answered the door, his eyes widen when he saw Hunter stand at his door with his bags. Chris looked around to see if Hunter was lost or just so drunk he couldn't tell what room number he was in.

"Your room is 313." Chris finally spoke.

"I know. Shawn said that it would be better if we both slept with you." He lied.

"What a bad liar you are."

"Okay so Shawn didn't accept my apology so he kicked me out." He said angrily as he pushed his way into the room. Chris was speechless as his slipped into bed ignoring everything. Edge walked into the room with a confused look on his face.

"I'm assuming Shawn kicked you out, now you're here and unfortunately Chris doesn't give a damn either." Edge said.

"ding ding ding. I would give you a cookie but Shawn ate them all." Chris grinned. Edge sighed as he moved all his stuff to Chris' side of the room. Hunter looked shocked, they seemed like it was routine to them.

"Why must you guys give me such a hard time. First Randy pukes his heart out, John doesn't even know how to help, now this. Sometimes I just feel like rooming with the Hardys for Christ's sake." Edge said as he continued to move his stuff. "Shawn owes me big time for this. Making me sleep with the assclown himself: Chris Jericho." Edge jokingly said as Chris grinned happily. Hunter unpacked quietly and slipped into bed.

"Hey, do you think Shawn is seriously mad?" Hunter asked, his voice light and husky. Edge and Chris looked at Hunter then laughed.

"Since when is Micheals seriously mad at anything." Chris replied still laughing.

"Hunter I'm sure Shawn will probably have forgotten about it by tomorrow. Now I need sleep so good night." Edge turned off the lights as he slipped into bed.


	3. Chapter II: Confrontation

AN: _I know it's been forever that's because I got to a dead end and didn't know how to continue but here I am. It was difficult writing the bar flashback so bear with me if you didn't like it. The next chapter will be the party and trust me, that's the interesting chapter. Also reason number 2 of why I didn't update was because I had another story idea which got in the way of this story. But please enjoy this one :]_

**

* * *

**

**~x Chapter II: Confrontation x~**

Hunter couldn't sleep correctly, all night long he was thinking of Shawn. Hunter couldn't bear the image of his long time friend being mad at him. He heard someone knocking at the door, he could hear Edge talking.

"Do you know what time it is?" Edge said quietly. "Chris and Hunter are still sleeping, you could have text me."

"Hunter? Anyways, Matt and Jeff said that everyone is eating breakfast early because it's Axxess weekend. So get everyone up and get ready." John demanded, Edge let the two inside. John pushed Chris off the bed, the thud woke up Hunter. Randy and Edge laughed as Chris angrily got up to his feet.

"Ha ha ha, that's pretty funny." Chris sarcastically said as he went to the bathroom to wash up. Hunter was silent as he got up to change his clothes. Hunter had a bruise on his forearm, Randy poked it and Hunter cringed, Randy giggled. Hunter glanced at Randy and noticed he had a black eye, Hunter poked it and Randy made a funny face to cover up the pain.

"That hurt you know."

"So did you poking my arm." Hunter grinned. Once everyone was ready they headed out the door and down to the lobby.

:: Meanwhile ::

"I can comply with you. I feel the same way when Jeff never takes me seriously." Matt said as he took a bite of his pancake. Shawn sighed as he played with his food. Jeff came back with a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup and whipped cream. "Jeff, what's that you have there?" Matt asked curiously.

Jeff stared at his brother innocently, "It's pancakes with strawberry syrup topped with whipped cream and some strawberries on it, Matt." Jeff grinned as he was going to take a bite of the over sweetened pancake. Matt managed to grab the plate away, Jeff frowned. "Aw c'mon Matt, just this one time."

"What happens when you eat sweets?" Matt asked.

"I get hyper. Then I'll piss you off the whole trip and you don't like being pissed off." Jeff pouted in defeat. Shawn laughed at the brothers, Matt and Jeff smiled as if they accomplished their mission. "Yes it worked, we made Shawn smile. Now I deserve those pancakes as my reward."

Matt smirked. "Nice try, but you're not getting hyper this weekend."

:: Flashback ::

Shawn's eyes glowed with delight, it was cookie heaven. Hunter tugged on Shawn's arm and Shawn snapped back to reality, he pouted.

"It's cookies Hunter, COOKIES!" Shawn explained.

"No cookies." Hunter protested. Shawn stopped, and stared at the cookies. He glared back at Hunter and back at the cookies, trying to figure out which was more important, Hunter getting mad and eating cookies, or Hunter happy and no cookies.

"I can decide which one is better. My love for cookies or my love for you not getting mad at me."

"You can't pull that trick on me Shawn, maybe Jericho but not me." Hunter said triumphantly. Right when Shawn continued to follow Hunter, Ric threw a small paper bag to Shawn. Shawn opened the bag and gasped in delight, in the bag held 10 cookies. Hunter didn't look amused, Ric put his shoulder over Hunter.

"It's okay boy, if he does any damage you can blame them on me. Let Shawn have his time, I mean it _is_ WrestleMania weekend." Ric said as Shawn munched on his cookies happily...

:: End Flashback ::

Shawn smiled, "I'm sure the boy can have his sweets." Jeff's eyes sparkled as he grabbed the plate and dug into the pancakes. "Plus if he does any damages you can blame them on me." Shawn said happily. Matt sighed for a brief moment then he pointed out the men coming to the table. Shawn quickly glanced and groaned.

"Anyways, you better be prepared for the tornado that is Jeff later on." Matt sighed as Jeff continued to eat the sweet pancakes. Shawn nodded, and then someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Hunter and the boys.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asked. Jeff glanced up, glanced back at his pancakes, glanced at Shawn and back to the guys.

"Matt was telling me that Shawn makes awesome omelets and Shawn agreed to make me some later." Jeff said as he continued eating his pancakes. Matt patted Jeff on the shoulder.

"I only said that only if you didn't eat sweets, but since you're eating them right now Shawn doesn't make any omelets." Matt replied. Shawn looked at the two with slight confusion. Hunter looked confused himself since he knew Shawn wasn't that much of a cook. Hunter took a seat next to Shawn.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Hunter said curiously. Shawn didn't even look at Hunter or the other men.

"Nope, I was just going to leave anyways." Shawn got out of his seat. "I'll see you later during Axxess Matt, Jeff. And don't worry I'll make those omelets later." Matt sighed; Shawn flashed a smile then left.

"Geez Shawn can't you cut me some slack and actually not give everything to Jeff?" Matt said. Jeff sparkled in delight.

"See you later Shawn." Jeff said finishing the last of his pancakes. Matt and Jeff acted if nothing happened while the others stared off in amazement, Hunter grumbled and placed his hand on his forehead. Jeff stared at Hunter, "You seriously hurt Shawn's feelings for some reason." Jeff said calmly.

Hunter stared angrily at Jeff then at Matt. Matt blinked to see why he was getting angrily stared at. "I know you two were talking to Shawn about what happened yesterday." Hunter grumbled.

"Really, now all of us know for a fact that Shawn cannot cook for shit." Jericho nodded. "Whatever Shawn's going through I'm sure he'll get over it by the Q&A session during Axxess."

Edge nodded in agreement, "Yeah plus tomorrow's the anniversary party. I know for a fact that Shawn wouldn't miss it for _anything_. Plus it's mandatory that _everyone_ needs to go."

Hunter felt a little bit relieved, maybe he was overreacting. Maybe Shawn wasn't all that angry at him. It should all past by Shawn right? Shawn should know that whatever Hunter said last night was because he was drunk out of mind. Shawn _should_ know that it wasn't meant to hurt him.

Axxess was starting, Hunter searched for Shawn through the sea of fans. Everytime he got close to Shawn, a fan asked for a picture, and Shawn would have been gone. He knew he would be able to talk to Shawn because they had to get ready for the Q&A Session. Shawn was already sitting in his seat, Hunter sat next to him. Shawn sighed as he knew he had to talk to him at some point. Hunter smiled in victory.

"So explain to me why you're so angry?" Hunter asked. Shawn gave him the 'You expect me to explain to you, seriously' look. Hunter could tell in his expression that he was still a bit angry, but his oceanic blue eyes told a different story. Hunter stared deeply in Shawn's eyes to figure out the puzzle, he gave Shawn a hug. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I promise that I'll take you more seriously." Hunter claimed.

:: Flashback ::

The bar had a warm welcome feeling to it, even if some of the locals disapproved the performers' unusual rowdiness. Shawn sat next to Hunter watching the drunken men have fun. Hunter was already drunk since he was drinking his 8th beer. Shawn winced in disgusted as he could smell the hard liquor on Hunter. _I have to confront him sooner or later_. Shawn gave himself a few more moments to think about what he was going to say.

"Hey Hunter can I talk to you for a second." Shawn said. Hunter ignored him and continued to chug his beer. Shawn sighed as he tried to keep calm. He tried a second time. "Uh...Hunter I need to talk to you, it's sort of important." He said raising his voice so that Hunter could hear. No answer, Shawn grumbled as he pulled Hunter away. They walked to somewhere silent. Hunter looked somewhat confused and irritated; of course he was already drunk.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Hunter said as Shawn winced at the liquor smell. Shawn didn't look pleased and of course he didn't want to make a scene, especially in a bar. So Shawn tried to explain this is calm mood.

"I was trying to talk to you but you didn't answer me." Shawn replied. Hunter seemed impatient as he clearly wanted to go back and drink some more. "How come you always seem to _not _take me so seriously?" Hunter stared at Shawn and started to laugh. Shawn was getting angrier now.

"You're not the kind of person to be taken seriously." Hunter chuckled. Hunter wrapped his arms around Shawn. Shawn pushed Hunter away, Hunter looked confused. "C'mon I was just joking, of course I take you seriously." Hunter explained, Shawn wasn't buying it. Randy and the others spotted the two and went to see what was going on.

"Yeah, joking while you're drunk out of your mind. Do you honestly think I should believe you?" Shawn retorted.

"Why are you guys in the dark part of the bar?" Edge said curiously.

"Yeah we can hear you all the way across the bar." Chris said sarcastically. Shawn sighed as he tried to calm himself down. _I can't deal with this anymore. I'm sick and tired of not being taken so seriously. _Hunter cupped his hand around Shawn as his forcefully planted his lips on Shawn's. Shawn struggled for a few moments then managed to push Hunter away.

"That's it I'm done here." Shawn said as he attempted to leave. Hunter grabbed his arm. "Let go of me."

"Not until you explain to me what you're getting mad for something I didn't even do!!" Hunter yelled. That was the limit for Shawn, he squeezed his fist and swung, but the others were quick and grabbed Shawn. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SHAWN?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I ALREADY TOLD YOU MY PROBLEM THEN YOU AND YOUR DRUNKEN ASS MADE IT A BIG DEAL!!" Shawn spat as he screamed. "LET GO OF ME!!" He struggled to get out of the others grasp. They let go of Shawn but was still prepared just in case. "I'm through with all this bullshit. I'm sorry but Hunter you need to room with someone else because I don't want to see your face at the moment." Shawn said in husky low voice and left the bar, leaving everyone confused.

:: End Flashback ::

Hunter stopped and stared at Shawn. "How come I feel like you're not feeling my love here," He said in soft tone. Shawn looked down at the ground and back at Hunter, he could see the pain in Hunter's eyes.

"I already told you, I'm done." Shawn replied. _Plus it's too late already._ Hunter shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry Hunter."

"You understand I was drunk out of my mind right? I apologized and everything, I mean what else do you want me to do?!" Hunter said, his throat tightening.

"Nothing. Look can we explain this later?"

"You always say later and you never give me answers."

"Look this isn't easy to just freely explain out of blue." Shawn grumbled under his breath.

"And you think it's easy for me?!"

"I really don't want to argue right now Hunter."

"Neither do I but you give me no choice but to. So why don't you list---"

"NO I think it's time for _you _to listen to _me_." Shawn retorted. _Oh God, Did I just yell at him?!_ "Oh god…I-I'm sorry Hunter I didn't mean to… It's just that you…err…I need to leave." Shawn got up and left, just a few minutes before Q&A started. The Hardys could hear the whole thing. Jeff looked at his brother Matt with sadness.

"Should I go do something?" Matt looked at Jeff with confusion, he knew Jeff was hiding something. "Nevermind."

"What do you know that I don't know? And I want you to spill out _everything_ you know."

"He told me not to tell _anyone_ and that it's just between me and Shawn." Hunter walked over as he over heard Jeff.

"What did Shawn tell you that he couldn't tell me?" Hunter grumbled. Jeff stared at Hunter with fear then shook his head. He sighed and acted like nothing happened. "Tell me what Shawn told you or else you and your brother won't tell the difference between night and day" Hunter threatened.

"He told me not to tell anyone that it will be explained at the party tomorrow. He also said that if any you guys tried to hurt me or Matt that he'll never forgive you." Jeff replied with a low tone. Hunter let out a sigh of anger and darted out of Q&A. _Although I may not like keeping secrets, I have to for Shawn, especially if he's truly retiring._


End file.
